All That Matters
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: One Shot When Kagome can't sleep, she finds comfort in Inuyasha. KagInu FLUFF!


A/N: I felt the need to write something fluffy, this is the end result. At least that's my excuse for this fic! ^_^ hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, *sighs* though I really wish I do! A girl can dream can't she? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

All That Matters

The stars up in the night sky shone like brilliant diamonds amidst the expanse of darkness. In the middle of the forest, in a clear opening a group of people set camp for the night. The crickets chirped their midnight songs in which no other species could interpret. The wind blew restlessly chilling the figures of the people within the group. Each huddled closer to the campfire seeking as much warmth as possible. All was asleep except a young schoolgirl, and a stubborn hanyou. 

Kagome's eyes gleamed with frustration as she sat up from her spot in the sleeping bag for the third time that night. It wasn't the first time it happened. In fact, all week Kagome couldn't seem to find rest. The thoughts of what would happen after the face off with Naraku was what tugged at the far corner of her mind. Her eyes darted around the little haven in the woods that the group had settled in. To her dismay none but herself was awake. Her eyes stopped on the hanyou lying on the sturdier branches of one of the trees. After what seemed like a moment of hesitation the heavy lids opened and a flash of amber illuminated through the thick darkness of the night, glowing like wild fire. Kagome frowned as she approached him, knowing for sure he wasn't going to go back to sleep. 

He sat there quietly with his eyes closed and his senses open, ready if any demons were to attack. When he heard little groans of anguish and frustration he knew for sure they came from Kagome. When curiosity got the best of him, he had no choice but to yield to it and open his eyes. Blue gray eyes stared at him intently as he returned the gaze. 

It had been much more then a year now. Each day he traveled with her, his feelings and emotions encircled him, confusing him to no end. For a while he thought that maybe it would pass if he ignored the feelings of desire towards the human girl. However, he found it was of no use, for the more he ignored her, the more desirable she got. 

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice everything about her. The way she smiled down at the little kitsune pup when he made her laugh, her eyes twinkling brightly making her face glow like a ray of sunshine. The way she always smelled of fresh strawberries, making him want to pick her up and ravish her, no matter where they were. And the way her face grew red with anger, and the cute little pout she made when he annoyed her. All these tiny things, no matter how insignificant they may be, were what drew him to her. Her exterior was so ordinary; it made her more extraordinary when a person took time to see what was within her. An imperfect being, that was so perfect at the same time. 

Kagome approached Inuyasha, her face showed a sign of concern when he seemed to be contemplating about something. She stood beneath the tree her head turned skywards to watch him from below. When he finally seemed to have snapped back to reality he jumped down from the high tree and landed next to her within on leap. 

"Feh, shouldn't you be asleep? It's really late, go back to sleep wench." He muttered in a low voice, making sure not to wake up any of their friends. 

"I can't sleep Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go for a walk." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. 

"No." Inuyasha said flatly. He could already see her rebellious side flame, ready to consume her like a forest fire. "I won't let you go alone, but if you can't sleep, I'll show you something." He expressed calmly, hoping she wouldn't protest. 

Kagome was at a loss, one moment she was about to sit him, and another he told her he wanted to show her something. Whatever it was, at least it was better then attempting to go back to sleep. 

"Okay." She said quietly as he turned his back towards her, crouching down to a kneeling position. 

"Get on." He said gruffly. Kagome obeyed and quickly hopped onto Inuyasha's back wrapping her legs around his waist, her clutching onto him. 

With one swift leap Inuyasha bound upwards. Kagome could barely see flashes of trees go by. It was as if she was riding on a train at an extremely fast speed. The cool air blew back her hair and sent chills down her spine. Kagome leaned herself closer to Inuyasha seeking out the warmth his body held. 

His body stiffened as he felt her arms tighten around him. Her face pressed against his back as she rubbed her cheek up and down. He smiled genuinely, happy that Kagome was so close to him. He wanted to show her the field when he saw it that morning. He knew she would like it, but never found time to because they were never alone. But now, finally a moment of privacy was offered to them, and he didn't need to think twice before taking it. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as her hand reached up to rub the base of his ears. A purr rumbled deep from his chest as he felt the pleasure her hands brought by such a simple gesture. 

"What?" He asked, his voice more gentle then normal. 

"Where are you taking me?" Her tone was so innocent, almost like that of a child asking her mother if she could have a cookie. He smiled as his hand unconsciously rubbed her leg in a soothing motion. Before he got to answer her question he landed gracefully on top of a low hill leading to a secluded field. 

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her lower towards the fields. 

She frowned at him. "You don't answer a question with anoth-" Kagome let out a gasp of shock, and delight instead of finishing her sentence. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Down in the field a swarm of fireflies flew around in the quiet night. It was a beautiful sight that was so calming. 

Kagome felt the warmth of another's hand on hers. She looked up to see Inuyasha grinning down at her in amusement. "So do you like it? I take it by your speechlessness that you do." 

Her shocked face turned into one of glee as she threw her arms around him in an embracing hug. But it was a mistake, for once she felt his arms wrap themselves around her, she couldn't bring herself to let him go. And then the questions that were floating in her mind all night presented themselves yet again. But she couldn't help herself, she needed to know, and his answers were the only ones that could ever satisfy her questions. 

"Inuyasha?" She looked up from her position in his arms to gaze at him. 

She was breathless. The moon shone upon his handsome features and wove a spell around him, as if to lure in any willing girl. The wind blew his silver tresses as he turned from his firm gaze on the fireflies to look at her with a more warm and loving look upon his face. 

That was what confirmed any doubts about why she helplessly threw herself out their just for him. Just for his happiness, no matter how many times her heart broke in half when he went off with Kikyou. Love is love, and you didn't need to have a reasonable excuse as to why you are in love with that person, you just are. And it was the most complex, and yet simplest thing in the world. Because some things, you just can't let go of, no matter how hard you try. 

"Yes?" he answered her, breaking her out of her trance. 

"Have you ever thought of your future? Of what you want to happen after the Shikon jewel is complete?" She asked, wishing that somewhere in his future, he held a part of it for her, and her alone. 

"I…I honestly don't know. At first I wanted use it to become a full fledged demon, but…I…I don't want to hurt other people Kagome…I'm afraid, that I might hurt Sango, and Miroku, and even Shippou…but, most of all…most of all…I'm afraid of hurting you." His voice grew softer as he spoke to her. He tightened his hold around her possessively, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear from his life forever. 

"But…now what Inuyasha?" Her eyebrows furrowed causing a slight frown on her face. She couldn't take it anymore she had to tell him. Kagome buried her face into his chest and clutched onto his haori. 

"I don't want to leave you Inuyasha, no matter what happens, even when the quest is over…I can't stand the thought of not having you by my side." 

Inuyasha looked down at her startled. His shirt felt wet, and he could sense the tears coming from her. He lifted his hand and stroked her back, trying hard to give her comfort. After a while he sat down and brought her down with him to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. 

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll always be with you, I'm here with you now aren't I? And I promise you, I will be in the future too. No matter what happens as time goes on." He nuzzled his cheek to hers. 

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered as she closed her eyes. 

"And I you." His lips met hers for a short and yet meaningful kiss. A kiss that consummated the promise of being together, of new beginnings, and of futures that include one another in each other's lives. A kiss that could not have been described by words, but only by emotions and feelings it was a kiss that made Kagome finally realize where she was placed in his heart…nowhere, for she wasn't just placed in it, she owned it, his heart was now in her hands, and she would never do anything to break it. 

And as they sat there enjoying a second kiss, and a third, and a fourth they realized that the world seemed so distant. He was there with her, and she with him, they had each other, and that was all that mattered. 

~END~

~*~*~*~*~*~

I LOVE FLUFF! Okay. I feel so much better now. I just came home and had the need to write something fluffy! 

What do you think? 


End file.
